Ain't No Lyin' Man
by booty492
Summary: Rose, a Daddy's Girl and a non-sports enthusiast, works for her father's sporting event company when she meets a boxer that may change her whole outlook on life.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, etc.

A/N: So, this fic is pretty much dedicated to TwiOthGirly. She pushed me to finish writing it. This fic will be in Rose's point of view and around ten chapters.

**April is Autism Awareness month. I will be donating my commission from every Scentsy _Piece by Piece_ cause warmer purchase to The Fandom Gives Back Autism Speaks Tribute page from now until August 31st. You can learn more about it on The Fandom Gives Back website: http:/thefandomgivesback (dot) blogspot (dot) com/2011/02/scentsy-piece-by-piece-autism-speaks (dot) html . You may purchase _Piece by Piece_ through my personal Scentsy website marireyna (dot) scentsy (dot) us Just be sure to purchase from the FANDOM GIVES BACK party.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**RPOV**

I tossed all my clothes quickly into my luggage while he stood there at the doorway with his arms crossed against his broad chest. I knew everything was too good to be true and that eventually one of us would fuck things up. Unfortunately, it was me and I knew the best thing to do was to give him time and space. It would be good for both of us.

I am a strong woman and nothing really phases me, but I could feel my emotions getting the best of me as tears formed in my eyes. I took a deep, shaky breath and straightened up, pulling my luggage from the bed and to the floor. I looked up to the greatest man I've known and tried my damnedest to not let anymore tears fall.

"I'm really sorry; I hope you can forgive me. I don't want to lose you."

"It is a little too late for that, Rose."

I simply nodded and stood on my toes, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

As soon as I made it to the rental car, I let it all go. Tears tainted with black eye liner fell down my cheeks, snot ran from my nose, and I couldn't stop the hiccupping cries.

I fucked up and didn't know how to fix it. Or if I even could.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight, etc. **

**A/N: ****April is Autism Awareness month. I will be donating my commission from every Scentsy**_**Piece by Piece**_**cause warmer purchase to The Fandom Gives Back Autism Speaks Tribute page from now until August 31st. You can learn more about it on The Fandom Gives Back website: http:/thefandomgivesback (dot) blogspot (dot) com/2011/02/scentsy-piece-by-piece-autism-speaks (dot) html . You may purchase**_**Piece by Piece**_**through my personal Scentsy website marireyna (dot) scentsy (dot) us Just be sure to purchase from the FANDOM GIVES BACK party.**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I finished faxing the payroll papers to the accounting department when my dad called me over the telephone intercom.

"Sweetie, do you want to go with me to Vegas for a while?"

"Um, sure…"

Being able to leave and take vacation whenever I wanted was one of the great benefits of working for my father in a family-run business. My dad started Hale Enterprise when I was a child that organized all kinds of sporting events in large venues. To be honest, I never found much interest in sports but liked mingling with all the different business associates. It…you know… brought on more business for my dad.

"OK, we'll leave tonight, so get home and pack your stuff. I'll send a driver to pick you up at seven to take you to the airport."

"All right, Daddy." I said and began to clear off my desk. Thank God for technology, I would be able to do most of my work away from the office with no problem, so I didn't have to put anything together for a replacement while I was gone.

"And for God's sake, Rose, don't make the driver wait. Have your suitcase ready to go in time and don't pack ten bags. We will only be there about a week."

"OK, Dad. Jesus." I'm not that bad. I just needed variety in my wardrobe.

"Drop the attitude, Rosalie. Pack the basics. You can shop when we get there."

"Fine. I will be ready by seven. See you in a few hours, Dad."

I got my things together, and packed it into my briefcase, that I would need to get my work done.

I sent out a quick office email saying I would be out of the office for a while and then grabbed my things and headed out to my brand new BMW 335i convertible. My dad surprised me with my baby about a month ago and it was love at first sight. He told me he chose Melbourne Red Metallic for the car color because he thought it would match my finger nails. I had to laugh. My dad knew me so well.

When I got home, I had about two hours to pack my clothes and "basics." I was quite proud of myself that I got it done with a half-hour to spare, and only had four pieces of luggage waiting for the driver.

I went through the house quickly checking all the doors and windows to make sure they were locked. I lived in a gated community, so I didn't have much to worry about but I couldn't be too sure.

I sat in the kitchen and looked through my mail and then tossed it to the side, knowing it could all wait until I got back home. Looking at my watch and I noticed that the driver was late. I pulled out my cell phone to call my dad but then the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Royce, an old fling and my driver.

"You're late."

"No, I just know you and how you are never on time."

"You are paid to be here at a certain time, not when you think I will be ready."

"Still a bitch, I see." Royce grabbed two pieces of my luggage and hauled them to the car. He knew exactly how to push my buttons and get a reaction out of me.

"And for the briefest of moments, I thought about having a quickie with you, asshole."

"Nah, I have girlfriend, now."

"When did that ever stop you, Royce? If I am not mistaken, you did cheat on me with that one skank." I rolled the last two pieces of luggage to the sidewalk for him and then locked the door.

"Oh, don't try to play that card with me like I was the only being unfaithful." He put the luggage in the trunk and then opened the car door for me.

"Whatever, Royce. Just get me to the airport." I slipped in the car and shut the door.

Once Royce was on his way to the airport, he just had to say his peace. "You know, Rose, karma is a bitch."

"Yeah, well, you're one to talk."

The rest of the ride was spent in complete silence. _I think I am going to go ahead and tell my dad to get rid of him. I don't need him and his stupid-ass mouth around. _

We pulled up to the tarmac where my dad's private jet was waiting. I didn't bother waiting on Royce and got out of the car, making my way to the jet. My dad was already sitting in his usual spot and smiled when I sat next to him.

"Dad, you need to fire, Royce." I said and buckled my seat belt.

"Why is that? Are you two finally done fucking?"

I gasped and stared at him. "Dad! Don't talk like that!"

"I'm just saying it like it is. Do you honestly think I didn't know? I'm not dumb, Rosalie."

"So are you not going to fire him?"

"Nope. He is a good driver."

"Fine, then don't send him for me anymore."

"Oh, grow-up. You don't always get what you want."

"Says the man that gives me everything."

"Maybe I will put a stop to it then."

"Empty promises."

"Don't test me, Rosalie."

"All right," I sighed. "What are doing in Las Vegas anyway?"

"I swear to God, Rose… Why don't you ever know that is going on? How long have you worked for me?"

"Dad. I work in payroll not events coordination, give me a break. And four years." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out the small window.

"Don't you have the desire to move up the ladder and have more responsibilities?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Now, why would I want to do that? You pay me a decent amount of money and I don't have to deal with demanding clients."

"Then why the hell did I pay a ridiculous amount of money for you to get a business degree and all you want to do is calculate people's pay checks? I'm pretty sure a non-college graduated could do that."

"But, Daddy, don't you want someone who you can trust making sure your employees aren't being overpaid?" I batted my eyelashes at him and pouted a bit.

"Uh, Rose, I could have kept your mother in that position and not had to pay her, except in sexual favors."

"Gross! I don't want to hear that shit!" I slapped his arm, and he just laughed.

"Seriously though, I put you in an entry level job with the hopes you would actually want to become more involved in the company. It seems you are content with where you are at though, and don't want to succeed more. I just want what is best for you and kind of hope you will run the business someday."

"Dad, I don't know. I'm still young, right? I have time to make that decision."

"You are still young, but not getting any younger."

"But what if I find a husband and he wants me to just stay at home and be a trophy wife?"

"Rose, if you find a husband that wants to keep you home and care for you completely, then I can shut Hale Enterprise down. You are the reason I keep it going; to pay for all your wants and desires."

"Hey, that's not very nice! I work too you know. I am able to pay for my things too!"

"I know, I am kidding, my sweet girl." My dad leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Just give it some thought. You know I only have you to pass things down to. I want to keep the business in the family."

"We'll see, Dad. I will think about it."

I rested my head on his arm as the plane took off and thought about what he said. I knew my dad only wanted what was best for me and was just trying to push me to my full potential. I knew I was capable of more but I didn't know if I really wanted to run the company one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Follow me on Twitter where a majority of the time I talk complete nonsense. booty492**


End file.
